By sink is meant any type of receptacle or basin drilled with a hole for the evacuation of waters, said hole being linked to a duct, itself connected to a water trap.
The water traps are devices arranged on evacuation ducts and serve mainly for preventing any communication between the soiled air and the surrounding air. Still, said water traps also prove convenient for collecting objects inserted through the evacuation hole of the waters or possibly for cleaning the duct connecting the sink to said water trap.
To this end, said water trap comprises an upper portion and a lower portion, the latter being notably intended to act as a reservoir for the objects inserted through said evacuation hole.
In order to access said lower portion, devices are known which enable to screw between themselves said lower and upper portions which include a taper or a thread.
These devices exhibit however various shortcomings among which one may note the obligation for the user to use tools specific to dismantling which may imply in practice for the user to resort to the services of a plumber.
This type of link between the upper and lower portions also exhibits a tightness defect, indeed, the pressure exerted on the seal depends in these screw-type devices on the number of screw turns performed by the user. Thus, if the user screws the lower portion excessively on the upper portion, there may result therefrom irreversible deformation of the seal due to an excessive pressure exerted. In the reverse case, if the user does not screw said lower pressure enough, there may result leakage problems, whereas said sealing joint may not fulfil its part since it is not pressed sufficiently against the walls of both upper and lower portions.
Moreover, in a case when the walls of the upper and lower portions contact the seal are not smooth, said seal matches locally the deformations of said walls. Still, in a case of unscrewing, then re-screwing, the local deformations of the seal are not arranged at the local deformations of the walls, which brings there again tightness defects.
The purpose of the present invention is to offer a water trap for a sink or similar which remedies the shortcomings aforementioned and enables manual disconnection of the upper and lower portions of the water trap without having to resort to tools.
It is another object of the present invention is to offer a water trap or similar which enables to disconnect partially or totally said upper portion from said lower portion.
It is another object of the present invention is to offer a water trap for a sink or similar which comprises means for centering lower and upper portions between themselves in order to facilitate the connection thereof.
It is another object of the present invention is to offer a water trap for sink or similar wherein said sealing joint undergoes controlled and reproducible compression at each closing of the water trap for total tightness of said water trap.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear in the following description which is given for exemplification purposes only, without being limited thereto.